Ce qui reste d'Euridyce
by SisYa-wa
Summary: [Défi d'Halloween 2019] - Voilà, son premier souvenir de la peur. Lea, elle, lui, la descente et les dernières marches, qu'il remonte en rampant. (LiSa/Canon)


**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

**[SPOILERS]** : Attention, possible spoiler sur Kingdom Hearts 3 ! C'est pas méchant, mais vous comprendrez peut-être mieux en ayant lu les rapports et/ou regardé le film des cinématiques. Le reste relève uniquement de mon interprétation perso.

**Note :** ...Et voilà l'OS d'Halloween pour le Défi proposé par **Lae**, **Yu**, **Loir** et** Milou** sur le thème "Orphée" ! Je suis grave en retard mais hé, c'est du canon. Et c'est censé faire un peu peur. Bref. Merci à toutes ces adorables personnes pour leur aide et soutien, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je voulais écrire sur cette théorie (je vous laisse deviner qui est la Mystérieuse).

Pleins de bisous, bonne lecture ! Ya.

* * *

**Ce qui reste d'Eurydice**

La main posée contre la paroi sombre, Saïx commence à descendre.

Une longue, longue descente.

Il sent la lumière du jour disparaitre doucement dans son dos tandis qu'il avance, pas après pas, concentré comme si le moindre accroc, la moindre hésitation pouvait l'entrainer vers le fond. Une torsion de son pied, une mauvaise impulsion, un bout de rêverie. Il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, il le sait.

C'est un escalier large et indécemment raide, un de ces escaliers en entonnoir qui commencent dans la lumière pour s'évanouir mollement dans les ténèbres. Il n'y ni rampe, ni torches pour éclairer le chemin. Les marches sont étroites et rangées en lignes dissolues, leur couleur indéfinissable comme si le temps s'était figé devant elles, abandonné sur un seuil autrefois baigné par le soleil.

C'est silencieux, austère.

Le plafond, très bas, frotte contre la nuque.

Moite comme une bouche ouverte, cet escalier n'a pas d'odeur sinon celui de la terre morte. On y décèle aucun son, pas même celui du vent. Une atmosphère rance s'échappe des profondeurs, serre le ventre dès la première inspiration. Saïx peut sentir le poids lourd de l'air alourdir ses bronches, la poussière se coller aux parois rouges de ses poumons, maculer son visage, graisser ses doigts nus couverts d'égratignures.

Mais ça ne fait rien. Il avance encore.

C'est la première fois qu'il revient ici depuis qu'ils ont décidé de partir, avec Lea. La première fois depuis qu'il n'est plus Isa. Il a reçu son nouveau nom le matin même, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre. Son enveloppe est encore meuble, son esprit alerte. S'il attend encore, quelque chose lui dit qu'il oubliera. C'est presque un ordre, une ultime pulsion.

_Il faut qu'il descende_.

Il tâtonne et sa main aveugle trouve le premier coin de mur, le plus gris dans les ombres. Il est plus grand qu'avant et son corps peine à se faufiler dans les interstices froids, mais ça ne le gêne pas. Son bras ne tremble pas non plus quand il se propulse en avant pour descendre un peu plus, il n'a pas peur quand quelque chose de mou tombe dans ses cheveux ou quand la terre poreuse qui s'effrite sous ses paumes menace de s'écrouler.

Il avance.

Lea n'a pas voulu venir. Il a précisé que s'ils y allaient tous les deux, ensemble, précisément aujourd'hui, ce serait louche. Xemnas à l'œil acéré, Xibgbar une drôle d'omniscience. Calmement, il a juré qu'il descendrait plus tard, le teint pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Saïx le croit. Son ami semble encore être secoué par la perte de son cœur et on n'apprend pas à mourir comme on apprend à vivre, en tous cas pas dans leur monde. Pas dans cette vie.

Lui a toujours été le plus lucide. Le plus pragmatique, celui qui cherche à se faire croire le plus longtemps possible qu'il restera maître de lui-même. Qu'il ne perdra pas les choses de vue. Que cette fois, en compagnie d'Axel, rien ne lui glissera des mains.

En apprenant que son corps ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide, Saïx a vite réalisé qu'il n'aurait plus peur. Il a pesé le pour et le contre, même en sachant que la décision finale ne dépendrait sûrement pas de lui.

Il peut encore frissonner, il peut encore sentir les légères décharges électriques qui courent dans le bas de son dos, mais il ne ressent plus. Ni joie, ni peine, ni frustration. Pas de tristesse, pas de colère, juste une ligne constante de froideur qu'il ajuste et apprend à connaitre, peut-être un peu plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Les sentiments s'effacent, se muent, s'estompent.

Il peut déjà les réprimer à loisir en présence de Xemnas, leur nouveau maître.

Ce n'est pas un exercice facile, mais il a promis. Et Isa ne brisait pas ses promesses, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

Le creux dans sa poitrine est encore saignant sous son manteau, symbole de ce qu'il sait être un grand sacrifice. Béant et noir comme une plaie nécrosée, un bout de lui qui tombera bientôt comme la croûte d'une ancienne blessure. Il ne sait pas encore ce que ce vide représente mais il sait, peut-être autant que Lea, ce que tout ça veut réellement dire. Ce que vaut ce secret entre eux.

C'est quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort que la vie elle-même, un serment au-delà de la mort. Et puis maintenant que c'est fait, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

Oh, il a souffert à en mourir. Souffert comme il n'avait jamais souffert, hurlé comme il n'avait jamais hurlé. Il a vu Lea se tordre de douleur et l'appeler à l'aide, il l'a vu pleurer jusqu'à ce que des larmes de feu se greffent sur sa peau, il a maudit cette force invisible qui grandissait en lui jusqu'à broyer ses os, mastiquer ses muscles, désintégrer sa peau, le réduire à l'état de poussière pour ne plus laisser de son existence passée qu'un corps inerte privé de conscience.

Et puis, une fois les heures écoulées, l'éveil. Les apprentis sans vie, et Ansem disparu.

Saïx a vu Lea mourir, il s'en souvient aussi nettement qu'il ne se rappelle plus du son de son rire. Le visage crispé de douleur, son cœur vif dans les mains, il n'a pas pu pleurer.

Tout ce qu'il arrive à faire désormais, c'est descendre.

Descendre, descendre et encore descendre.

Le temps s'étire au fur et à mesure qu'il marche, que l'odeur de la terre se mue progressivement en une odeur de sang. Le visage fermé, Saïx se souvient de la peur comme d'une vague connaissance. Sa première expérience remonte à une éternité, légèrement nébuleuse.

Ce jour où, dérobés au regard du vieux professeur qui avait fait d'eux ses apprentis, ils avaient découvert les catacombes. Un trou aussi mort que sauvage qui éventrait discrètement le mur intérieur du palais, caché derrière deux grands arbres rongés par le lierre. Une cavité étrange, aménagée et les mêmes marches, encore. La curiosité nue de leurs yeux ignorants, la boule au ventre lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que le feu de leurs torches s'évanouissait à l'entrée, proscrit par les runes d'un ancien maléfice.

Ensuite, ce fut le grand saut. L'humidité sèche une fois à l'intérieur, Lea qui glisse d'un coup et se cramponne à son bras, l'écho de son cri qui résonne à en faire trembler chaque parcelle de la galerie. La descente, comme un nouveau voyage. Un défi à deux remplis d'excitation et de terreur, un grand jeu dont aucun ne réalise encore la portée.

_Mais si c'est interdit, ça vaut toujours le coup. Et s'ils sont ensemble, alors rien ne les arrête. Pas vrai ?_

Pas vrai.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approprient l'obscurité, le tunnel les bouffe. L'adrénaline de la découverte ne suffit plus quand ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne pourront plus remonter, que la sortie est déjà loin derrière eux et qu'il ne reste plus, en face, qu'une profonde inconnue. Leurs souffles s'accélèrent, leurs muscles se bandent, une sueur froide se met à mouiller le bas de leur nuque, de leurs reins. Le tissu colle à leurs corps et fait frotter leurs cuisses l'une contre l'autre, leurs visions se brouillent, ils sont terrifiés à l'idée de faire un pas de plus.

Et comme les ténèbres les paralysent ils se perdent eux-mêmes, leurs ongles enfoncés dans leurs paumes respectives pour se rappeler qu'ils sont bien faits de chair et d'os. Pour se persuader qu'ils sont encore vivants, leurs orbites douloureuses à force de chercher un semblant d'éclat dans ce monde impavide, dur et sans lumière.

Combien d'heures se sont écoulées ? A qui appartient vraiment ce bras qu'ils serrent contre leur cœur ? Mon ami a-t-il toujours été si famélique, a-t-il toujours eu cette démarche dans le noir ?

Comment savoir si l'on ne tourne pas en rond, si chaque pierre est encore différente, si ça n'est pas moi ou lui qui fantasme cette embouchure, ce froid émanant des entrailles de la terre, ce murmure constant qui coule et siffle comme le ferait une lointaine source d'eau.

Et si jamais ils ne ressortaient pas, et s'ils disparaissaient pour toujours. Emportés par le sol qui n'attend qu'un moment de doute pour s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds, les entrainer brusquement par le fond.

Quand ils passent la dernière marche au terme d'une énième crise d'angoisse, leurs pieds oublieux de toute autre sensation que celle de la pierre, Isa se met à vomir sur le nouveau sol couvert de dalles, prit à la gorge par la puanteur de l'endroit.

Cette odeur, qui s'était fondu à leurs carcasses durant le trajet, est plus forte ici que nulle part ailleurs. Il tousse et crache et Lea fait de même, les jambes engourdies, grimace en tentant de comprendre d'où vient ce fragment de lumière qui les aveugle après tant de temps passé dans les ténèbres.

Un plafond trop grand pour en voir le fond se découpe bientôt dans l'éclat oscillant de grosses lanternes enveloppées dans des poches de verre, les immenses piliers d'une structure de métal surgissant ça et là du parterre défoncé. Tout ici est étrangement voûté, impressionnant de silence, pétri de murmures. Et devant eux, un couloir sans fin et à la fin de ce couloir, un grand hall.

Bien au-delà des ombres, partant du plafond pour s'enfoncer dans le carrelage marbré, des colonnes dressées soutenues par l'architecture de fer comme un million de tiges en fer blanc habillent une salle sans murs. Des milliers et des milliers de tiges, alignées, inébranlables, partout. Des lames plantées là comme les gardiennes d'un froid sanctuaire.

Et au milieu de ces tiges, des corps.

Lea s'approche, renifle comme s'il pouvait chasser l'odeur métallique qui s'accrochait à sa langue, mouillait ses dents, titillait son palais. Sa vision s'adapte après quelques secondes de flou et, tandis qu'il avance dans le couloir pour mieux voir, tout son corps se fige, frappé une foudre invisible. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillent et Isa le rejoint, tire son bras pour le forcer à reculer aussi vite que possible.

La lueur des lampes ne va pas plus loin, et il se sent mal à l'aise à l'idée de retourner dans le noir absolu. Il ne veut pas que Lea avance.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a peur. Et ça n'est même pas tant pour lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? il chuchote par instinct, la gorge sèche.

Même éclairé à demi le teint de son ami a perdu sa substance, et il le secoue vivement par l'épaule. Lea n'est jamais muet, Lea ne perd jamais la face. Même pâle comme un spectre, Lea brûle comme une torche.

« ─ Des cages, souffle soudain l'autre. Ces trucs, c'est pas des piliers. C'est des cages.

Ils échangent un regard et à ce moment Isa à envie de courir, de s'enfuir très loin pour remonter mais Lea est là, avec lui, tétanisé et curieux à la fois, une expression indéfinissable sur ses traits si fins. Si différents de ceux d'Axel, alors qu'ils n'ont pas tant vieilli.

Il ne peut pas l'abandonner. Il a juré.

─ Je t'avais dit que c'était nul, comme idée. »

Sa voix tremble, et tous les deux se taisent. Leurs regards glissent ensemble sur les cages, tentent de discerner les formes qui gisent plus ou moins contre les barreaux.

Ils avaient eu vent des expériences, de ce secret pas si secret parvenus à leurs oreilles de mômes trop curieux. Ansem le sage était un homme si bon, il avait fait tant de bien pour les Jardins. Il aurait été si facile de fermer les yeux, d'ignorer l'existence de ce boyau sous terre. Tellement plus sensé. Tellement plus simple, de ne pas en ouvrir la porte. Mais Isa et Lea n'avaient jamais été simples.

Ils n'avaient même jamais su si leur amitié, au fond, hautement improbable, avait déjà eu quelque chose de sensé. Alors, en désespoir de cause, après la trahison des apprentis, ils avaient choisi Xemnas.

Encore sous le choc, c'est Isa le premier qui entend les souffles dans son dos. Il se sent intrus, minuscule. Il a l'impression que le plafond pourrait bien s'écrouler sur eux et que ça ne ferait aucune différence.

Peu à peu les formes s'éveillent et bougent, exhalent des râles si profonds qu'il peut les sentir vibrer jusque dans sa propre poitrine. Sa main trouve celle de Lea et il n'a pas honte de penser qu'il va mourir et que s'il meure, il veut que ce soit avec lui.

« Ils dorment, chuchote Lea. »

Le rouquin respire fort et ses doigts sont moites et mous, noués aux siens. Il sent son épaule pressée contre la sienne et sa chaleur le rassure. Les yeux à demi-clos, il retient un rire pâle. Où qu'ils se trouvent, quelle que soit cette pièce, personne ne dort. Et si jamais dormir signifie être mort, alors il veut tout faire pour se réveiller le plus vite possible.

Le dos droit malgré son corps qui tremble, Isa sent monter en lui un long cri, un hurlement saccadé qu'il réprime à l'instant même où son regard tombe sur une paire d'yeux brillants dans l'obscurité. Ça bouge dans la cage juste en face d'eux au milieu du couloir, à quelques pas des marches. Le bleuté déglutit bruyamment, plaque une main contre sa bouche. Ils pourraient faire demi-tour dès maintenant, ils pourraient courir, mais quelque chose les retient ici, tire leurs corps en avant comme un fil invisible.

Lea l'a vu, lui aussi.

« Isa. »

Isa, ledit Isa, il a envie de hurler à l'autre de se taire. De fermer sa grande bouche pour une fois, d'écouter son instinct de survie inexistant depuis qu'il le connait. Mais à la place, il ne bouge pas. Son sang se met à pulser douloureusement à ses oreilles et il ne dit rien, continue d'agripper solidement la paume de son ami.

« Isa, ça à l'air humain. Ça a l'air humain, et ça respire. »

Isa ferme les yeux. Il n'a jamais eu peur, pas comme ça, il n'a jamais voulu faire semblant de détourner le regard pour ne pas voir la réalité qui se dessine sournoisement devant ses yeux. Il n'est pas ce genre de personne, il ne l'a jamais été.

_Ca à l'air humain_.

La phrase est bancale, dans la bouche curieuse de Lea. Il connait son ami, il sait déceler le feu qui s'allume dans son cœur rien qu'à ses fins de phrases. Son ami est intrigué plus qu'il n'a peur désormais. Il refusera de partir.

Isa est terrifié.

« ─ Allons-nous-en.

Lea ricane et les respirations se mettent à gonfler autour d'eux, drôles de chants emmêlés.

─ Quoi, tu flippes ? T'as peur de quoi, on s'étaient mis d'accord pour y aller. Si c'est des êtres humains là-dedans, autant les aider.

Le regard fixe, Isa garde sa main. Il ne voit rien d'humain aux alentours, rien qu'eux deux et encore, il n'est plus sûr de pouvoir se fier à ses propres sens. Ses pupilles se dilatent tandis qu'il essaye de mieux voir, de dépasser la peur qui le submerge plus férocement encore que dans le grand tunnel.

Son corps tremble. Ses mains tremblent. Et Lea qui le fixe avec son regard de forêt qui brûle, il a autant envie de le serrer contre lui que de lui tordre le cou.

─ Reviens, il ordonne, mais son ton sonne comme une supplique alors il se tait, les mâchoires serrées. »

Ses yeux cherchent dans le noir, la chaleur du roux lui glisse des mains tandis que celui-ci avance précautionneusement vers une autre cage, plus grande, assez près pour en y'zieuter le contenu parmi les ombres. C'est large, il ne peut rien rater, ça pue le sang et la mort et pourtant il sourit en s'accroupissant vers la forme, le coin des lèvres agités de minuscules soubresauts.

« ─ Je m'appelle Lea, il chuchote, ignorant les grattements qui retentissent peu à peu de chaque côté. Ca va ?

─ Lea. »

Le roux appuie sa main entre les barreaux, joue avec ses doigts dans le vide comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel petit animal domestique.

Son cœur bat fort mais il sourit toujours innocemment, il discute. Trop bavard.

« Lea. »

Isa respire de plus en plus fort, encore plus lorsqu'il essaye de bloquer sa respiration pour se faire silencieux. Son ventre se tord mais il amorce un pas, essaye de se reprendre sans véritablement y parvenir. Ses pas font un bruit étrange et sa voix résonne à peine malgré l'immensité de la pièce, tellement grande qu'il n'en voit ni la fin ni le fond. Ils n'auraient pas dû venir ici.

C'est comme s'il disparaissait.

Ca n'est pas normal. Ca n'est pas normal et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de jeter un regard affolé autour de lui quand, sous la lumière tremblante des lanternes, il aperçoit soudain quelque chose qui rampe au bord de la cage voisine.

Indiscernable, une chose simplement faite de peau et d'arrêtes, sans habits, sans visage. Juste une main immense et deux billes rouges enfoncées tout au fond des orbites, camouflées par l'os court du poignet.

« Lea. »

« On est juste de passage, continue lentement le rouquin, mais on peut revenir. J'ai pas forcément la clé, mais ça se trouve, ce genre de trucs. Y'a toujours une combine, si tu veux sortir. Bon ok, on peut pas ramener tout le monde mais… »

« Lea ! »

Il a bougé. Il a bougé juste assez pour diminuer la distance entre eux et l'attirer en arrière par la manche, le projeter sur les dalles pour l'éloigner de la main venue frapper contre la grille, tendue vers sa poitrine comme un fil de rasoir.

Lea pousse un cri de douleur, ébranlé par sa chute. Il sent la poigne d'Isa qui se resserre sur sa nuque, son angoisse qui le crispe avant même qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qui l'a touché.

_A l'aide ! _

Sa poitrine le brûle et il baisse les yeux vers son haut à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de blessure, relève la tête pour toiser Isa qui le scrute avec des pupilles immenses. Sa face entière est une mise en garde, son regard inexplicablement fuyant alors qu'il pointe du doigt la main tendue, veines apparentes, qui s'agite sous leurs yeux.

Cinq doigts et paume ouverte, la peau aussi blanche qu'un rayon de lune.

« ─ C'est pas humain, ça, Lea.

Le ton est sec, mais pas comme d'habitude. Le rouquin se redresse sans répondre, repousse la paume de son ami avec un rien d'amertume.

Les souffles qui les entouraient cessent brusquement.

─ T'as entendu ?

L'autre grimace à défaut d'un sourire sans joie. Bien sûr qu'il a entendu. Mais c'est dans sa tête, cette voix sans résonnance, ce poids millénaire qu'il sent brusquement peser sur son cœur lourd. Et même si… Même si c'était réel, alors il n'a plus envie de savoir. Il veut partir, l'obscurité l'oppresse, le tue à petits feux comme le feraient mille coups de couteaux.

─ Non.

Lea tressaille, passe la main sur son torse avec l'espoir d'atténuer les picotements qui chauffent son épiderme. Il n'aime pas la peur dans le regard bleu d'Isa, et encore moins cette mauvaise foi venue assombrir son expression d'ordinaire si franche. Alors, comme pour lui prouver qu'il a tort, il y retourne, revient se pencher sur cette main frêle qui n'a cessée de bouger dans le vide, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

─ Moi, j'ai entendu, il souffle. Je t'ai entendu, parce que je ne suis pas un trouillard comme Isa. A se demander comment est-ce qu'on peut encore être amis, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

─ Lea, arrête. »

Tête baissée, Isa serre les dents. Un mètre de distance le sépare du rouquin mais il a l'impression qu'il lui faudrait des heures pour l'atteindre, encore plus maintenant que l'autre s'est mis en tête de discuter avec la chose de la cage.

La tête inclinée pour mieux voir, le souffle tremblant, Lea force son courage. Il n'a pas voulu blesser son camarade mais il n'y peut rien, la fierté, la peur, les sensations lui mangent la poitrine et il ne contrôle plus sa langue. Sa langue et puis, aussi, son besoin de garder espoir.

Il soupire, observe les cinq doigts qui s'ébattent tout près de sa paume. Au fond de lui, il envie de croire qu'ils ne sont pas venus pour rien. Il a envie de prouver à son ami qu'il n'a pas toujours raison, qu'il y a sûrement quelque chose ou quelqu'un ici qui vaille la peine qu'on se souvienne de lui. Il a aussi envie de se dire qu'il peut surpasser son angoisse et que ce feu qui l'habite peut aussi bien éclairer les ténèbres de cet endroit sordide.

Ils ont le droit d'y croire.

« ─ Je m'appelle Lea, il répète doucement.

Isa est tendu derrière lui. Le roux hausse les épaules, hésite à effleurer les phalanges pratiquement translucides. Il peut entendre l'autre expirer en silence, se demander comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi inconscient du danger qui les guette.

Lea sourit.

Il a toujours aimé le danger, sinon ils ne se seraient pas retrouvés là en premier lieu. Et quoiqu'il en dise, Isa est son complice.

_S'il vous plait, quelqu'un._

La voix résonne à nouveau, plus forte dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Prudemment, le rouquin appuie sa tête contre un des barreaux glacés, s'approche plus près encore.

Dans l'ombre il parvient à voir le corps d'une jeune fille, écrasé contre les tiges pour pouvoir tendre la main. Elle a la peau striée de marques brunes et des cheveux longs, sombres, tellement longs qu'ils lui recouvrent les bras et jambes, les cuisses, le ventre. Elle baigne dans une flaque de sang séché, toute petite, les lèvres blanchies comme si respirer constituait un effort qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus s'offrir. Son regard est ailleurs mais il y décèle un éclat de surprise, des sillons de larmes secs jusqu'en dessous des joues.

A ses chevilles des clés de fer et dans ses yeux, un aperçu du vide.

Lea suffoque, essaye de détourner le regard sans y parvenir, fasciné.

Il avait raison. C'est humain, ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

C'est humain et, au moment où il attrape sa paume pour la tenir dans la sienne, ça le regarde.

Elle le regarde.

─ Lea, elle murmure d'une voix assourdie. Lea. »

Le roux ne s'en rend pas compte mais des larmes se sont mises à rouler sur ses joues, secouant sa carcasse d'ado perdu contre la grille. Il éclate en sanglots quand elle se met à fredonner, gémit en portant son autre main là où elle l'a griffé, juste à l'endroit du cœur.

C'est un chant lointain, trop grave pour sa tessiture, quelque chose de pratiquement parlé à propos de Lumière, d'une Prophétie et de la Guerre. Ca fait craquer une barrière dans l'âme d'Isa qui franchit la distance pour enlacer Lea et cette voix invisible, qui referme son poing sur les doigts serrés de la jeune fille.

C'est un chant de fin du monde et, au milieu d'eux, les respirations reprennent. L'escalier frissonne, les ongles grattent, les choses s'agitent face à cette étrange lueur émanant soudainement du trio. Le visage à demi-caché par ses cheveux, la chanteuse esquisse un sourire triste et, la mâchoire fendue, tente tant bien que mal de cacher les poils drus qui lui gonflent le cou.

Pour la première fois depuis un temps infini, elle sent un rayon de soleil glisser sur sa peau. Elle n'a pas froid. Ses yeux se ferment doucement.

On ne l'a pas oublié. Elle chante plus fort.

_Merci_.

.

.

Voilà, son premier souvenir de la peur. Et s'ensuivirent ainsi tous les autres, pour chaque fois où ils descendirent retrouver leur amie, pour chaque émotion nouvelle qui les transperçait.

L'apaisement, le lien plus fort comme lui s'ouvrait lentement, restait parfois plus longtemps que Lea pour lui tenir la main, comme une demande de pardon. Il aurait aimé savoir comment faire pour la ramener là-haut, elle différente d'entre tous les corps trouvés au milieu des cages, avec ses chants et ses histoires.

La frustration, peu à peu, aussi, celle de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. L'inquiétude au moment de la révolte des apprentis, la promesse de ne jamais plus la laisser seule dans le noir, plus forte que tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais pu se jurer. Lui, elle, et Lea.

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin dans le grand hall, Saïx sent quelque chose le remuer de l'intérieur, un frisson léger comme une caresse. Il n'a plus peur malgré la pénombre béante du sol déchiré sous ses pieds, malgré les lanternes éclatées qui n'éclairent plus qu'un dixième du couloir. Les effluves rances ne lui font rien, pas plus que la vue des corps ensanglantés.

Il se sent bien. Calme. Il va la revoir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche de la cellule, les restes des colonnes effondrées craquant insensiblement sous ses pieds, Saix perçoit comme un changement dans l'air. Quelque chose de lourd, sec comme la nouvelle apparence de Lea mais plus brutal, plus sombre. Un souffle jamais entendu auparavant, semblable au cri d'agonie d'une bête.

Mais Saïx n'entend pas, il écoute, et rien ne l'inquiète. Il imagine comment il pourra s'excuser pour ces semaines d'absences, comment sa nouvelle arme, puissante, pourra s'abattre sur les chaines coupantes et les briser. Il se voit lui serrer la main et la rassurer sur son apparence difforme, lui dire que Lea est maintenant assez doué avec le feu, le vrai feu, pas ses frisbee ridicules, pour immoler quiconque osera l'approcher avec une seringue.

Ses émotions, qui le rendaient si faible, tétanique, ne le préviennent pas quand il s'arrête devant l'immense cage avec un simulacre de sourire, les mains tâchées de terre, la chevelure poisseuse, aussi heureux que son âme de Simili le lui permet.

Dans son cœur, celui qu'il a donné pour être avec elle, il la voit revenir à l'air libre, et découvrir la paix. Elle, lui. Tous les trois ensembles, avec Axel.

« Je suis là. »

Sa voix sonne plus grave que dans son souvenir, plus terne, mais peu importe. Sa main s'avance jusqu'à toucher les barreaux, sa paume ouverte malgré les éraflures qui maculent la cage.

Il aurait aimé dire autre chose mais le nom d'Isa a dû mal à passer ses lèvres, alors il se contente de poser son front contre l'acier, les yeux à demi-clos.

Et puis, en une fraction de seconde, un bruit sourd contre le fer et une douleur atroce, quelque chose de chaud qui lui coule dans les yeux et le fait reculer en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

Ca n'est plus un bras qui passe entre les barreaux, les racle, mais une protubérance à l'odeur de pourri, épaisse et griffue, qui cogne frénétiquement la grille pour l'atteindre. Ca n'est plus un souffle entre des lèvres humaines mais bien un grognement, un feulement rauque dont les vibrations stridentes rebondissent à travers tout l'espace, aigues à en faire crever les dernières lumières du couloir.

Le verre explose dans un bruit de débris et bientôt, il ne reste plus rien.

Juste le silence, et des halètements.

Aveuglé par le sang qui s'échappe de son front Saïx tente de faire refluer la douleur, se coupe le pied sur le bris d'une dalle, s'écroule de tout son long sur un morceau de verre de la taille de sa tête.

Autour de lui le noir est total et il a mal, si mal, un mal ridicule sans émotions ni crainte, si puissant qu'il prie pour s'évanouir et ne plus jamais avoir à rouvrir les yeux.

Dans les ténèbres son regard divisé ne discerne plus que deux immenses masses rouges, ses oreilles n'entendent plus que le froissement étrange et régulier d'un battement sec, le murmure des griffes qui adhèrent à la chair, aux muscles, au sol, qui se rétractent immédiatement au contact du fer. Il est presque sûr que ce sont des ailes de chauve-souris sur ce dos mouvant, des ailes faites de peau et de petites vertèbres et le souffle d'une queue qui fend l'air suivit par le claquement de grandes mâchoires aux babines garnies de longues dents. La bête tourne et feule, elle en veut à sa vie et plus il la regarde droit dans les yeux plus il se sent mourir, rattrapé par des remords qu'il ne sait même plus exprimer.

Il n'y a plus rien d'humain dans ce monstre aux allures de cauchemar.

Il n'y a plus rien à ramener alors, le visage lacéré, Saix tente une chanson.

Pour un temps, le monstre se calme. Alors le corps cassé en deux, il en profite pour s'enfuir, trébuche à maintes reprises jusqu'à l'escalier, jure et pleure parce que c'est ce que son corps veut, et qu'il a perdu son âme.

Les dernières marches, il les monte en rampant.

Quand son enveloppe retrouve enfin la lumière du jour, Saïx ne dit rien. Il ne regarde pas en arrière, ne cligne pas des yeux. Il avance, un pas après l'autre, titubant comme un mort.

S'éloigner loin de la paroi sombre, et marcher. Retrouver Axel à l'Illusiocitadelle, et descendre.

Descendre. Toujours descendre.

Une longue, longue descente.


End file.
